


Rachel vs The Intersect

by geekintheblack



Category: Chuck (TV), Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, faberry au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekintheblack/pseuds/geekintheblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel gets an email from an old friend, and her world is turned upside down. Faberry, AU based on Chuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Starting to transfer my fics to AO3... just because! lol Will be posting the original notes.
> 
> Hey there! So, even though I’ve read a lot of Faberry, I’m still new to the writing of it. It’s my first Faberry fic ever.  
> It’s an AU based on the show Chuck. You do not need to watch all the episodes to understand the story. I do recommend you watch the first one, just to get a feeling of the places and characters that will be used.  
> There will be Cherry nerdmance, some Brittana, Quick partnership and maybe some Tike too.  
> English is not my first language, so I apologize for any ridiculous mistakes you may find.
> 
> I do not own any of the Glee characters mentioned here, nor do I own Bryce. 
> 
> Quick definition of what happens during flash (for those who have never watched Chuck):  
> Person sees encrypted images, their brain catches the information, they see the images again, end of flash.

**Pilot – Part One**

 

There were doctors and dancers everywhere. People she didn’t know smiled, waved and talked to her like old friends. It was becoming a very uncomfortable birthday, and the two women responsible for that were too busy making out on their couch to do anything about it.

Rachel Berry was not having any fun with this party. And that guy with a strange hair kept asking for a dance when there was no music on. He was seriously creeping her out.

Let’s see how it all started.

 

**10 PM, Yesterday**

“A birthday party? San, I am very grateful but I have to decline. I don’t even have much friends and I would prefer to just hang out with Mike and my Xbox.” Rachel said from her spot behind the kitchen’s counter.

 

“See, that’s the problem. You prefer to shoot zombies with that geek version of Bruce Lee instead of hooking up.” Her sister Santana said, receiving a slap on the arm from her girlfriend whom she was cuddling with. “Ouch, Britts!”

 

“San is just worried about you, Rach. You haven’t got any sweet lady kisses since Janey dumped you on college graduation.” Brittany said, frowning.

 

“And that was fucking ages ago. You need to get laid, lil sis, and fast. Halo 3 marathons with Chang don’t cure sexual frustration, ya know.” The Latina pointed out, smirking at the blush forming on the shorter brunette.

 

“That is really inappropriate of you, Santana. And I’d like to inform you that Janey did not dump me. We both agreed that our life would take very different paths once we graduated and that trying a distance relationship would be foolish of us. She went to Chicago, I came back to Burbank. End of story.” She rolled her eyes. _It wasn’t ages ago. Only three years._

“Whatever, back to the topic: You need sex.”

 

“What I need is to get to work, so if you excuse me.” She said, getting her keys. But as she went to the door, Santana got up and blocked it.

 

“You’re throwing that damn birthday party and if you try to say no I will gag you with those damn action figures of yours and you will watch as I burn every single copy you have of Call of Duty, Need for Speed _or_ anything related to Mario Bros.” She said and smiled sweetly at the horror on Rachel’s face. “Great, see you later sis. Oh, and none of those Buy More losers will be invited. Docs and dancers only.”

 

“ _Shit._ ” Rachel murmured lowly as she got out of the Echo Park and into her Nerd Herd car.

 

**Present Hour**

Deciding she needed support, Rachel typed a quick text to Mike and waited. Some redhead dancer tried to make conversation with her. The girl was very attractive, yes, and had a little resemblance to Janey, but her electronic music tendencies were boring the petite woman to death.

 

Finally, Mike entered the apartment complex, and found her by the fountain.

 

“Hey, what’s going on? Brittana threw you a birthday party _again_?” The Asian boy asked, impressed by the amount of female presence. _Trust Santana to find over thirty women interested in her baby sister, and bring them to her party._

“What did you think? Fast, cover me so I can get to my bedroom.” Rachel said, looking around and marching towards the apartment, dragging Mike along with her.

 

They were both relieved to see that the ‘Mike Door’, as they dubbed Rachel’s bedroom window, was wide open. Quickly entering the space, they closed the window and sat on the bed, already turning on the PlayStation 3, since Santana had confiscated the Xbox for the duration of the party.

 

In the middle of the last Guitar Hero II song, an alert came from Rachel’s computer.

 

“Ooh, blast from the past! Look who remembered your b-day, Rach!” Mike exclaimed as he read the email’s author.

 

“Bryce?” Rachel asked herself with surprise. She hadn’t heard of the friend ever since both graduated in Stanford. She opened the email and then the attachment file. The screen went black and only one line was visible. _"The terrible troll raises his sword."_

 

“What is it?” Mike asked curiously.

 

“You know that old game, _Zork_? Well, Bryce and I made our own version of it while we were at college.” Rachel answered, trying hard to remember what command she was supposed to use.

 

“That’s, like, really cool.” The boy said and looked at the screen with expectation.

 

“Time to go home, Mike.”

 

“Really?” His attention wandered from the screen to Rachel, to the screen again.

 

“Really.” She nodded without taking the eyes off her expensive machine.

 

“Okay then, night Rach.” He said as he put one leg out of the now open window.

 

“Pedal safe.” She yelled amused as her attention turned back to the screen. _“Attack troll with nasty knife.”_   She typed and pressed enter.

 

Suddenly, images started to flash through the screen. One by one, thousands and thousands of images flashed and she couldn’t look away, even if she tried. About fifteen minutes passed before the screen went blank again, and as Rachel’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, she fainted on the hard floor.

And just like that, she was found by her best friend Mike the morning after.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Her friend asked with concern as he helped her get up.

 

“Yeah, I just… had a weird night.” She replied still a little dizzy and with a big headache.

 

“I have to go and shower, can you wait for me in the living room?”

 

“If I can spend some time with Satan and her angelic half? Sure.” He said, only half-joking. After growing up with Rachel as his best friend, the boy still feared her big sister.

 

Rachel showered and put the Nerd Herd uniform on: black skirt with a white shirt and a black tie. She got her keys to the ‘Nerd Herder’, as the employees dubbed the car that was given by the Buy More during service hours. She saluted Brittany on the kitchen, and assumed Santana was either working at the hospital or throwing up.

 

Driving to the Buy More with Mike following suit on his bike, she kept having these weird visions of last night. It didn’t take long for things to get even worse.

 

Turning on the radio, she shuffled through the stations until she found a good one. The news started and as she stopped the car at a red light, she heard a name and _flashed_.

_“This morning, Jacob Woodhouse will be arriving to Los Angeles. He’ll be attending the annual party held in honor of his father, Sir Edward Woodhouse.”_

**A tower**

**A house**

**Jacob talking with a man in London.**

**A house**

**A tower**

As the _flash_ ended, she heard honks and yells and realized the light had turned green. One more street and the car was parked in the service lot of the Buy More. As she closed the doors, Mike approached her with worry on his face.

 

“Hey, what was that? You just zoned out in the middle of the streets!” He exclaimed.

 

“Nothing, I just didn’t have a good night of sleep. Let’s go.”

 

Both entered the store through the service doors. Mike was wearing the traditional ‘green shirt’ uniform and the security guy let Rachel enter as soon as her name tag was visible.

 

They were greeted by Tina, who was already sat on the Nerd Herd desk. Finn and Sam showed up with their green shirts covered in milk and chocolate. Nobody asked questions.

 

Rachel sighed as Ms. Sylvester screamed orders at the poor employers, and tried to look interested in her work as to not aggravate the mad woman. So far, everything was normal on Buy More. Costumers were complaining, workers weren’t doing their work, and Mike sat beside the Nerd Herd desk, seeming fairly distracted with the PSP on his hands.

 

She thought that maybe it could be a normal, calm day at work. That is, until a guy with a Mohawk walked into the store, smirking at her with his phone on his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Pilot Part Two


	2. Pilot Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! This chapter happens to be a little shorter than the last one. I promise I’ll try to make them longer. Also, for the reviewer who guessed Puck = Casey, totally right! But, keep in mind that it’s still Puck. We’ll see a little bit of him now. Also, Quinn. No Faberry yet, but you can expect it on next chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I still don’t own Glee or Bryce.

**Washington** **DC** **, Yesterday**

 

Bryce fell to the ground and quickly got up, running for the target and from the agents. His clothes were full of his own blood, result of getting shot twice on the stomach. He couldn’t stop, however, until the mission was complete.

 

The room was made of multiple screens and had a computer in its centre. Bryce got on his knees and started typing commands and passwords with the mobile keyboard he carried. He then proceeded to plug some kind of electronic device, and copy all the files to it, automatically activating the computer’s autorun program.

 

“It’s hard to say goodbye.” He said to himself as he put dark shades on. Images blasted through all the screens for a few minutes. The transfer was complete the second something exploded, and Bryce quickly unplugged his equipment, running to the only exit in the room.

 

He successfully avoided more agents as he went further downstairs, all while typing an electronic address on the mobile on his hands. His finger pushed one last button as he took another shot. The mobile fell to the ground and into pieces, but not before showing a name on the screen. ‘Rach’.

 

Noah Puckerman appeared through the doors, gun on his hands and pointing at Bryce. He talked with someone on the agency’s radio when the shot man suddenly got up and started to run. Noah didn’t hesitate in pulling the trigger again, and Bryce Larkin was dead.  

 

-o-

 

Quinn Fabray couldn’t believe what she was being told. Her partner of three years, Bryce, had turned rogue, invaded the Intersect computer, destroyed all the data and then managed to escape the building, only to be shot twice by Major Puckerman, from the NSA.

 

Director Graham, a black man close to his fifties and her direct superior, had called her this morning with a place and hour of meeting. She walked through the doors of what was, once, the Intersect Room. All the screens were exploded and in pieces. The computer that used to be there, well it wasn’t anymore.

 

At Graham’s side stood General Beckman, a redhead woman from the NSA, and Major Puckerman. She listened quietly as the previous night’s events were told. Years of training made it possible for her to not show any emotion.

 

“Excuse me but, this computer… what did it do?” Noah asked curiously, but polite.

“It did everything.” General Beckman answered the man, and continued “After the 9/11, both the CIA and the NSA were told to play nice, and share their intel. The Intersect computer held every single piece of intel from both agencies from the past forty years.”

 

Both Quinn and Noah’s eyes widened in shock. This was way too serious. _What have you gotten yourself into, Bryce?_

 

“And what happened? B- Bryce just destroyed it?” Quinn asked, fighting to maintain calm and collected.

 

“No. He sent it to someone, an ally. We need to have it back, at all costs. You both will be put on the next plane to Burbank, no time for packing.” Graham gave his orders with a very serious tone.

 

“Burbank?” Both young agents asked in unison.

 

“That’s were we tracked the message address. If that’s all, the meeting is over and your mission starts now. A file will be sent, having the mark’s name, localization and all we have on her.” General Beckman said and excused herself.

 

The young Major whispered in shock. “ _Her_?”

 

-o-

 

The plane journey was awkward to the agents. Both knew each other by the names and reputations they held, but had never been in contact. Each was lost in their own thoughts about what happened last night. Major Puckerman, Noah, or just Puck, thought about why they wouldn’t let him check the body afterwards. Quinn thought about Bryce, and why had he turned rogue all of sudden, and who was he working with.

 

 _Rachel Berry_. Her file didn’t have much. Name, location, academic qualifications, both parents missing, a sister, working at the Burbank Buy More for 12 dollars/hour. Not the most dangerous woman known to man. But looks can deceive, and that’s something you learn fast when you have this job.

 

By the time their plane was landing, Major Puckerman and Special Agent Fabray had a plan.

 

-o-

 

 

**Present Hour, Burbank**

 

Puck walked through the doors of Burbank Buy More. Not Noah, not Major. Puck, the badass that got any chick swooning in mere seconds. Like it was High School all over again. He didn’t take long to spot the short brunette that was his mark. She was behind the Nerd Herd table, along with an Asian boy who played with his PSP.

 

“Hey there babe, I’ve got a problem and I think you’re the one to fix it.” He said very closely to her face, giving a chick-winning smile.

 

“If you have any electronic devices that seem to be broken, you can bring it to us and we’ll fix it, sir.” She answered politely, giving him a fake smile that didn’t reach her eyes. _This one will be hard_ , he thought.

 

“Well, you see, that’s not the problem I’m talking about, babe. It’s just that, I saw you and now I’m painfully _frustrated_ … Maybe you could give me a _hand_.” He was really trying, putting all his moves in the most sensual way he knew. And _dammit_ , it wasn’t working!

 

Rachel’s fake smile widened and she looked around for her boss. Not even Mike was near anymore, so she looked at the mohawked man suggestively, and brought him closer by pushing his shirt collar.

 

“Look, sir, I don’t know who you are and what you’re trying, but I’m not interested. And I’m definitely not your _babe_. I suggest you turn around and leave, before I press charges on you for sexual harassment. Are we clear?” Seeing the very confused look on his face, she decided to add, just for good measure. “Don’t feel unconfident, though. I just happen to be as gay as they come. Now please, leave me so I can work.”

 

Her speech was finished and Noah decided he had nothing more to do around. He left with two thoughts in mind. One, she was hot. Two, the mission just got a little more complicated.

 

He was going to explain to the very though, scary and fast-with-a-knife CIA agent that she would have to seduce a woman. A nerdy, hot, miniature-sized woman.

 

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Life Ruiners


	3. Life Ruiners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey there. I was supposed to update yesterday but I couldn’t. I wish I could say it was because my life is sooo busy and all that jazz, but in reality… I just lost track of time while reading MyLifeIsAverage. Yeah.  
> I don’t have any reason to say this, but I inform that this whole chapter was written while I listened to Toxic by Britney Spears. Useless info is useless. Just skip it and get your readings on!  
> Also, I still don’t own Glee.

**Chapter 3: Life Ruiners.**

 

“Are you sure? She didn’t say it just so you would leave her alone, right?” Quinn asked her new partner from across the hotel room.

 

“Babe, I’m totally sure. She’s into holes, not poles.” He said smirking.

 

“Oh my God, if you’re going to be dirty about it, at least be funny. That was crap.” She said exasperated. How could a dirty boy like this be the so-called Major Puckerman, she didn’t know.

 

What she knew, though, was that she’d have to seduce the girl Bryce worked with. And by Noah’s experience, she wasn’t easy. This was getting complicated, very fast.

 

“I can’t just go there and say ‘ _Hey let’s go out, hidden knifes and CIA badges are sexy, right?_ ’ to her. That’s more of your thing.” His smirk got even deeper.

 

“I sure am interested on where these knifes are hidden…” After she threw one of them at the wall and very, _very_ close to his face, he decided to play serious. “Look, she looks like the sappy kind of girl; you just need to be Romeo for the night, shit like that.”

 

She rolled her eyes at his language and wondered how the guy controlled his sailor’s mouth around the superiors. “The thing is, _Major_ , that I’m never the Romeo.” And that was true. She had never dealt with having to seduce a woman in order to complete the mission. Usually she just walked into a room, got every man’s attention, and they spilled all the information without _any_ effort.

 

“Just do what you’d do if it were a guy.” With that, he left for his own hotel room and she was alone again. Well, Rachel Berry, get ready to be _mind blown_.

 

-o-

 

“I find this incredibly disrespectful of him. I mean, I’m at my working place and clearly not interested in any way, so why would he keep making those kinds of suggestions is still a mystery to me, I mean- MIKE!” Rachel screamed when she noticed the best friend wasn’t paying any attention to her ramble.

 

“Sorry Rach, I got lost at the fifth minute.” It was a better mark than anyone, really, he should get an award. “Look, the guy thought you were hot and tried his luck. Can you blame him, when you kept chasing after this Charlie girl during High School?”

 

Rachel blushed when she remembered the crush. “Charlie was a very beautiful, attractive girl. I was not, however, persistent.” The look on his face made her rephrase. “Okay, but I wasn’t _dirty_. It’s disrespectful and a big turn off when coming from a stranger.”

 

“So you admit to like dirty talking when on a relationship? That’s gold, Santana must be informed and-” Mike teased and got really happy about this new discovery, until…

 

“Say one word to Santana and you’ll wake up to all your Final Fantasy XIII, Halo 3, Silent Hill and Pokémon game data completely _gone_ , plus all the dvd’s you own that include Megan Fox will be broken into pieces and decorating your bed, along with lots of pink bedazzle.” Rachel threatened him with a very dangerous look. He gulped, because after years of friendship, he knew she wasn’t kidding.

 

“You know, that’s a really cruel thing to do with a man, Rachel.” She only smirked, and he decided to shut up until asked for opinion.

 

“You’re a smart man, Michael.” She said with a nod, and resumed to her work. Work meaning tumblr trolling. Because really, sometimes not even Rachel Berry wanted to work, _dammit_.

 

That strange incident earlier that day was still bothering her. Bryce’s email and what happened right after, well, it was also very disturbing. The Nerd Herd phone was hanging between her ear and shoulder while a costumer made loud complaints. She was opening the ‘doctor who’ tag when Mike spoke up.

 

“Stop the presses! Who is that? Vicki Vale!”

 

“ _Vicki Vale, Vick Vi-Vicki Vale, Vicki Va_ -” Rachel started to sing, and looked up, only to drop the phone and everything else on her hands when she saw the woman standing in front of her.

 

“I hope I’m not interrupting.” The blonde said smiling, clearly amused.

 

“N-no that’s…I’m… that’s from Batman!” Rachel mentally slapped herself.

 

“Because that makes it better.” The woman teased, before introducing herself. “I’m Quinn, and I think my phone is broken. They told me the guys on Nerd Herd were the best for it, but it looks like I got a girl instead.” She said, still smiling.

 

Mike, seeing his best friend wasn’t very capable of talking right now, decided to butt in. “Well, lucky you, because Rach here is one of the few souls around here that know what they’re doing. I’m sure she’ll be happy to help you with… _anything_.” He really didn’t mean to make it sound dirty.

 

Rachel glared at him briefly, before finally recovering the ability to talk. “Ignore it. We keep him around to entertain the kids, only.” With a look, he was gone. “So, what seems to be the problem, Quinn?” Rachel asked the costumer, beaming.

 

“Well, the keyboard is not working. I can’t type any number or text.” She said, handing Rachel the broken phone that was arranged by the CIA in mere minutes. The brunette studied it with a frown before it was replaced by another beaming smile.

 

“Oh right, this model has a slight imperfection that shows up from time to time. I just have to…” She took some small tool from the desk and opened the phone, using it to fix whatever was wrong. Quinn didn’t know and didn’t care, her iPhone 4 was working nicely, thank you very much. “Right, it should work now.”

 

The tiny woman handed her phone back and smiled. Quinn realized she was done and panicked a bit, before putting her game face on.

 

“Well Rachel, thank you. I was really desperate.” When the professional nerd just smiled, she continued. “What do you say, we go out for dinner sometime? I find smart people very interesting to have around.” Quinn smiled sweetly and made sure to arch her right eyebrow a little higher. Rachel stood unmoving for a second or two, before smiling even wider and giving her approval of Quinn’s idea through a nod.

 

The blonde agent took a piece of paper that was casually on her pocket, and smirked as she got Rachel’s blue pen from her shirt’s pocket, writing her number and the hotel address. Rachel just stood there, smiling and waved goodbye as the woman left.

 

She stood there for a few more minutes, then went to the store’s TV room. Of course, there she found Mike, laid on the room’s couch, watching a ‘Star Wars - Making Of’ special.

 

“Mike, define ‘life ruiner’ please.”

 

He promptly sat up and answered. “Life ruiners: someone who is constantly ruining your life with their perfection, and smiles while they do it. They should be ignored, otherwise they will, as their name already tells you, ruin your life.”

 

“And what do you do when a life ruiner asks you out?”

 

-o-

 

That wasn’t hard at all. Quinn was sure Rachel would take up her invitation.

 

The hard part was to admit that she was attracted to the woman. _Maybe I spend too much time with all-muscles-no-brains. I just miss the smart ones._ Then again, you can’t make it to the CIA without being smart. Because if you’re not, you’re dead.

 

Rachel was tiny, yes. But her body put most CIA Skirts (as Puck liked to call them) to shame. She had something beautiful about her, Quinn couldn’t deny it even if she tried. Puckerman’s report had been accurate: she’s _hot_.

 

However, she just pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind. She could not get too involved with this. With _her_.

 

Spies do not fall in love. It’s the cardinal rule.  


In this job, love was trouble. Love got you killed, and love got you doing stupid things and making stupid decisions. It made you soft, it made you have something to go home for. It gave you feelings. It was dangerous.

 

Do not. Fall. In. Fucking. Love.

 

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: It's a Date


	4. It's a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m terribly sorry for the delay. This chapter was supposed to be up on Wednesday. But life likes to annoy me from time to time. Also, my lack of attention can be infuriating and get in the way of updates sometimes. Without further ado, here’s the new chapter.

**Chapter 4: It’s a date.**

 

Puck stood quietly, leaning on his rented car and waiting for Quinn to get there. They’d agreed to meet at the Buy More parking lot right after she was done with Rachel. She got there five minutes after, looking victorious.

 

“So, you got a taste of Berry’s juice?”

 

“Shut up. She agreed on going out, and she has my phone and the hotel address. It’s on her now.” She said, entering the car and motioning for him to do the same.

 

“And if she doesn’t call…?” The man asked as soon as he was inside the vehicle.

 

“Then we kidnap and interrogate her.” She said without hesitance.

 

“Badass. I like it” He smirked suggestively, earning an eye roll from the female agent. “So, where we’re off to?”

 

“There’s nobody on her house right now. We can always break in and search for evidence.” She lifted an eyebrow and waited for his reaction.

 

When he merely nodded and started the engine, she turned her attention to outside the window for the whole drive. Only one person occupied her thought. A tiny, nerdy brunette.

 

-o-

 

He couldn’t breathe. His lungs were heavy and there was a sharp pain on his chest. He felt several injuries around his body, but couldn’t lift his head to observe them. He had his wrists tied up, and laid on something made of cold metal. His eyes darted around whatever he could see from his position. It was an improvised emergency room. A clandestine hospital, he concluded. But how?

 

The last thing he remembered was being shot by Major Noah Puckerman, seconds after sending the Intersect to Rachel. To say Bryce was confused was an understatement. If he was shot by a NSA agent, he should be either dead or in a real hospital, restrained and guarded by other agents.

 

He heard a cracking sound of someone’s steps on the old hardwood floor. A man appeared in front of him.

 

“Bryce, good to see you’re awake. Now, how about you tell me something?”

 

“Wha…what…” His lung felt heavy and it was painful to breathe. He couldn’t form any words.

 

“Tell me Bryce. Tell me where the Intersect is. I can help you, if you just tell me where it is.” The man looked desperate now, demanding some kind of answer.

 

Bryce was trained spy. He knew what to do in order to save himself. It could become a complicated situation, but for now it was his way to keep his live.

 

“It’s…it’s in…me. I down…downloaded it.” He said as his eyes started to feel heavy and darkness began to bind all his senses. He heard the fading sound of that same man’s voice talking with someone.

 

“Save him. Do whatever, but save him.”

 

He closed his eyes and let himself go.

 

-o-

 

Rachel was still in shock from all the events occurred in the short period of 24 hours. She had a birthday party, got an e-mail from an old friend, had strange visions that made no sense to her, had a blonde goddess offering a date.

 

Her mind was spinning, her thoughts not quite in order. But one thing she knew, that outing was happening. Hell, that date was happening. She opened the folded piece of paper and copied the number to her phone, saving it, then using it. Opting for ‘new text’, she wrote on perfect grammar.

 

_I’d love to take you out, Quinn. I’ll pick you up tomorrow night at eight, if that’s ok. xx     - Rachel Berry_

She smiled and sent the message with hope. Two minutes later, she got a response.

 

_Perfect. See you there, Rachel. xx_

Rachel’s smile widened to a Rachel Berry Two Thousand Watts Smile of Victory. The name was chosen by her with the help of Mike, of course.

 

She had a _date_.

 

The brunette wasn’t one of dirty words. But all she could think of right now was ‘ _Hell to the fucking yeah._ ’

 

-o-

 

He picked the lock with perfection and in record time. They couldn’t take any chances, in case anybody decided to go home early. Quinn didn’t waste time in opening the door and barging in, gun in her hands for precaution. They got to Rachel’s room, it was pretty obvious which one was the brunette’s.

 

Looking at the decoration, they seriously had a thought of ‘ _How the fuck is she involved on all that crap?_ ’ but shook it of. This job taught that looks can deceive, a lot.

 

They looked everywhere they could without putting things out of place, or making it apparent that someone was there. When they tried the computer, they found out it was broken. Weird. How could she hold something as digitally heavy as the Intersect if her computer wasn’t even working?

 

They heard the living room’s door opening as footsteps were heard through the house. Always quick, Quinn motioned to the big window on Rachel’s room and both got out of the house in a single minute, closing it right after, to not leave any evidences of their ‘visit’.

 

-o-

 

The day at the West Side Hospital had been good so far. Of course, as good as it can be when you’re a young doctor that’s in the middle of a twelve hour shift. _Specially_ if you’re Santana Lopez and you haven’t seen your girlfriend in fifteen fucking hours.

 

And if that damn newbie nurse breaks anything _again_ , Santana might just kill her.

 

Calming her nerves wasn’t easy. It was Brittany’s work most of the time, because her little sister Rachel just started talking nonstop about the health risks that are caused by too much stress. First of all, it’s annoying. Second, _she’s a fucking doctor_. She _knows_ what is dangerous to her freaking health.

 

But back to the point. Brittany. They’re glued to each other’s hips, so much that their friends – and even Rachel and Mike – refer to them as Brittana from time to time. The past week, though, had been so chaotic – crazy working hours for Santana, a lot of extra practices for Brittany – that they’d barely seen each other. During the days off, they were so exhausted that cuddling was the only possible activity.

 

Santana missed Brittany, dammit.

 

There wasn’t much she could do, either. Their jobs required more time as they got higher in their careers. It wasn’t High School anymore, and they couldn’t skip class to make out under the bleachers. Santana had just finally gotten the ‘Doctor’ status _for_ _real_ , no more studies and nursing and all that boring crap. Brittany was also doing very well on her job – it was dancing, after all. Backup dancing wasn’t exactly the spotlight aimed for, but she was slowly getting there. The right connections, the right jobs and a lot of practice were all she needed.

 

All of it meant one thing: more work, less sweet lady kisses. Frustrating.

 

Santana’s phone vibrated, indicating a new text, hopefully from Brittany. She got it from the uniform’s pocket and saw, disappointed, that it was only Rachel. She was about to ignore it, when the word ‘date’ caught her eye. She was quick to read the whole message.

 

_I got a date!!!_

Rachel had a date. Not a blind one arranged by her or Brittany. A real date. Holy shit, she needed this story straight. Instead of calling Rachel, she called the one that would give her details, and not three pages of the dictionary per sentence.

 

“Hey-hoo?” Asked the always chirpy voice of one Mike Chang.

 

“Chang, give me the details. Dwarf’s got a date?” She asked directly, sensing no need to tip-toe around the subject.

 

“Oh, so you’ve heard. Yeah, it’s true. Rach’s got a date, a super hot one.”

 

“And does this person, by any means, play Call of Duty with you?” She asked suspiciously.

 

“No, no. We’ve totally met her in person, and by the looks of it, she’s clean. Zero percent nerdiness.” He said confidently.

 

“Thank fuck, lil sis may finally get laid.” She could _feel_ his disbelief through the phone.

 

“What kind of big sister’s happy about these kinds of things?”

 

“I am.” She answered and hung up the phone, not caring about common etiquette and all that shit.

 

-o-

 

Brittany opened the house’s door with excitement. Even if her girlfriend, Santana, wasn’t going to be home for the next four hours, she was still happy to get a day off practice. It was unexpected, but all the dancers were sent home after only an hour of working, due to an important meeting that their coach had to attend.

 

She noticed that an unknown perfume was around the house, but thought nothing of it. It was probably Mike’s or other friend of Rachel’s. She went straight to the kitchen and made herself a sandwich, while thinking about how she missed Santana.

 

Deciding that she deserved a day of moping and doing nothing, she sat on the couch and turned the TV on. There was a Buffy The Vampire Slayer marathon going on, and she wouldn’t miss it for anything. The sound of the opening and closing of a window went completely unnoticed by her.

 

Hours later, she found herself still watching that marathon. But instead of being alone, the Latina’s body she had so much fondness of was being used as a pillow, while her girlfriend gently stroked her hair.

 

It was nice to get some rest and alone time. But, being together was definitely much better, in both’s opinion.


	5. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, I suck. WHY did it take me so long to post this? Because I excel at procrastinating. I blame tumblr, castle and school work for taking my time. Sorrrry. I hope there’s still people wanting to read this. Review so I can know if you liked it!!

At exactly 7:59 PM, Rachel parked her Nerd Herd car in front of the expensive-looking hotel. As soon as she walked into the hotel’s lobby, she saw Quinn getting out of the elevator. She was dressed simply but beautiful. She wore light make-up and carried a small black purse, matching her outfit’s color. Rachel, on the other hand, was dressed in a light pink dress that wasn’t too fancy, nor too casual. Brittany had helped with the choice, at Santana’s insistence. _“This might be the first time you’ll get laid in a long time, and I’ll be damned if you ruin this by dressing like your ultimate Star Wars loser self.”_ were her exact words.

 

Quinn looked around and found Rachel, and after a slight wave, walked to her.

 

“Hi.” Both said in unison and laughed after. They walked to Rachel’s car and, after being settled in, put some music in a low, comfortable volume.

 

“So, where are we going?” Quinn asked after a few minutes of a silence.

 

“Well, if you want to know, you might just have to stick around to see.” Rachel answered, smiling at Quinn before turning back to the road. Quinn smiled and, shaking her head, turned to the car’s window, appreciating the view of, well, Burbank.

 

After a few minutes, the car stopped in front of a restaurant. It wasn’t the most expensive around – but it was nice. Rachel got out of the car, and opened Quinn’s door.

 

“Why, such a gentlewoman!” Quinn said. Dangerous criminal Rachel may be, she was being a good date so far. Quinn had endured much worse from CIA trained agents, who apparently could disarm five guys in twenty seconds, but couldn’t open a door for her.

 

Both women entered the place, and settled down on the table they were showed, after Rachel said “Berry, table for two.”

 

They ordered their food and started some small talk.

 

-o-

 

Puck tapped quickly on the keyboard, and smiled in triumph when he heard voices. The bug on Fabray’s dress was now recording.

 

_“They call her Satan, really?” Quinn laughed._

_“It’s perfectly understandable, she gets really scary sometimes.”_

_“And why is it that she has a different surname than yours, I thought you were sisters?”_

_“I was adopted by Santana’s parents, actually, when I was six. But I kept my surname, I don’t know why, they never told me.” Rachel said, and quickly added.”Don’t let it fool you, though. They always treated me as their own, we are pretty close.”_

Puck opened the Chinese take-out he’d ordered back at the hotel, which was already getting cold, and reclined his seat in the van. This was going to take a while.

 

_“Favorite band?” Rachel asked._

_“I don’t… I don’t really have one.”_

_“You’re kidding, right?”_ Puck choked on his food in amusement, he could _feel_ Rachel’s incredulity through the speakers. _“Come on, can you at least name one band you like? At all?”_

_“Well, maybe… Rolling Stones?”_

_“Eh, it’s a start.”_

 

-o-

 

After one hour of eating and talking, and five minutes of arguing over who would pay the bill – with Rachel as the winner – both women were back at the car. Rachel wouldn’t say where they were going next, and Quinn didn’t like it – as a spy, she appreciated knowing where she was headed to, and what she should expect.

 

It took only ten minutes on the car until Rachel parked. Again, she got out and opened the door for Quinn.  She led her to a door, in a building that didn’t seem to be functioning. Quinn’s spy senses tingled, until Rachel opened the door and loud music and chatter were heard. It was a club.

 

“I love this place,” Rachel said in her ear, because the place was so loud, Quinn wouldn’t have heard otherwise. “Santana and Brittany took me here the day after I came back to Burbank, you know, after college. There’s always a band playing live, and the drinks are great. I wouldn’t use the bathroom, though.” She added.

 

“All right then. I don’t really feel like drinking now, you wanna dance?”

 

“Sure.”

 

They went to the middle of the crowded dance floor, and danced to a pretty upbeat song.

 

“Is this place even legal?” Quinn shouted over the music.

 

“I don’t know!” Rachel replied, chuckling.

 

After twenty minutes, they were breathless and decided to take a break. Rachel found them a table in the corner, and they both sat down.

 

 _“Fabray!”_ Puck’s voice called in her ear.

 

“I’ll go get a drink, you want one?” Quinn asked Rachel, getting up.

 

“Just water, please.” Quinn nodded and walked until she found a quiet place.

 

“Talk.”

 

_“I checked all the info she gave you at dinner. Family, friends, job, college, everything checks out. I dug around on Bryce’s files, looks like they were on the same classes and dorms building at college, guess that’s where they met. She definitely knew him, time to bring her in.”_

“All right, where are you?”

 

_“I’m two blocks from you. In front of that place where they’re holding that Woodhouse dude’s party or something.”_

 

“I know where it is, saw it on my way to Buy More. See you in ten.”

 

_“Kay.”_

Quinn made a beeline for the bar and got Rachel’s water and a martini she probably wouldn’t get to drink. She came back for the table and sat down, not noticing Rachel’s nervous, but determined expression.

 

“Thanks.” Rachel said as she grabbed her water. Quinn just nodded. “So, do I want to know why you have a gun on your purse?”

 

Quinn froze for a moment. “You went through my stuff?”

 

“No, I did not. You left it open, it was pretty visible. I closed it before the security guy could see it. So?”

 

 _Damn it Fabray, that was stupid. Change of plans then._ “Okay Rachel. You need to come with me. Now.” Quinn stated calmly, getting up.

 

“And if I don’t?” Rachel got up, too, and held her gaze on Quinn with only slight hesitance.

 

“You just saw my gun, I think you know what to do.” So yes, maybe Rachel was _a little_ intimidated by Quinn’s suddenly cold, creepily serene eyes piercing on hers.  She swallowed and followed Quinn out of the underground club.

 

They walked silently for almost a minute.

 

“So, are you going to steal my organs or just my house?”

 

“Neither.”

 

“Are you going to kill me?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Rachel kept silent after that. They walked for a few more minutes, until they reached the black van. Puck walked out of it immediately.

 

“Are you serious? Mohawk guy? Come on.” Rachel rolled her eyes and turned her head, watching people fuss over a man walking into the big, white building across the street. Suddenly, she didn’t see the building anymore.

 

 

**A farm**

**A bird**

 

_Building blueprints._

_A CIA file of Jacob Woodhouse._

_A bomb._

 

**A bird**

**A farm**

 

 

Rachel came back to her senses, almost falling back, but managing to balance herself.

 

“Whoa, what’s with her?” She heard Puck asking Quinn. Rachel turned to them.

 

“I don’t know who you are, or what you want. But,” she swallowed. “I’m pretty sure there’s a bomb in there.” She pointed at the building.

 

“Is that a threat?” Quinn’s eyes narrowed.

 

“What? No, seriously, look. I don’t know how but somehow, I know there’s a bomb there. These people are in danger!” She pleaded.

 

Quinn and Puck looked at each other skeptically, and Rachel took her chance to run, almost getting run over by a car, and bolted across the street to the old building.

 

“ _Shit_.” Puck and Quinn ran after her, but she was already lost inside. They flashed badges and got through security, wondering how _she_ had. Maybe she was so short the security guy didn’t see her.

 

They found her in a corner of the main hall, looking frantically for something.

 

“Is she mad or something?” Puck asked.

 

“I don’t know, let’s go.” They ran to her. 

 

**-o-**

 

Rachel’s eyes scanned the room, until they landed on one of the men serving food. He, however, pushed a trolley with a single, tall dome tray. When she saw the snake tattoo on his left arm, her eyes rolled back and she flashed.

 

**A tree**

**An apple**

_Government files on Michael Sturman_

_“Suspect of hired terrorism in three countries”_

**An apple**

**A tree**

 

As Rachel came back to reality, she saw who apparently was Michael leave the trolley in a corner, untouched, before taking off his waiter apron and running out of vision. Her eyes widened. The tray! Just as she found the tray, Quinn and Puck found her.

 

She was faster, but not much.

 

She was right in front of the abandoned silver tray when Puck grabbed her arm.

 

“Just what do you think you’re doing?”

 

Rachel yanked the dome tray open with her free arm. The three of them froze on spot.

 

It was a bomb. With a 4 minute countdown.

 

“Shit, shit, shit. Evacuate?” Puck suggested to Quinn.

 

“No time. Can you turn it off?”

 

“Not this kind, we call the experts on these.”

 

Rachel’s eyes widened once again.

 

“I think I can!”

 

“This is not Call of Duty. If you cut the wrong string, we’re dead.” Quinn disagreed.

 

“I won’t cut or yank any strings. The bomb is connected to a computer, see.” She pointed at the small laptop on top of the mane of red, blue and green strings, and the countdown.

 

“So?” Puck yelled, nervous.

 

Rachel didn’t answer. She opened the laptop and clicked on the internet browser, accessing Google.

 

“The hell is she doing?” Puck exclaimed, and Quinn shushed him.

 

She typed ‘Irene Demova’ on the search bar and pressed enter.

 

“SHE’S SEARCHING FOR PORN!” Puck screamed. “We’re dead.”

 

Rachel clicked on the first website that popped up on the results, and the screen showed a brunette woman winking before the screen turned various shades of blue, green and black as the countdown reached ten seconds left.

 

The laptop finally went black and thin smoke came out of it. The countdown froze on three seconds.

 

“It… stopped?” Puck’s disbelief only wasn’t bigger than Rachel’s and Quinn’s.

 

“It worked!” Rachel beamed. “Finn fried a couple of Macs on the store last week with this site.”

 

“Did you… did you just disarm a bomb… with porn?”


	6. The Intersect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have written for this story. I hope to update it soon, but I really don't know when it's going to happen.

**Chapter 6: The Intersect**

 

Two hours later, Rachel found herself inside Puck’s van with Quinn, who had been silent for a long time. The door opened, and Puck stepped inside before closing it again.

“So,” he sat down beside Quinn, both of them sitting across Rachel “we need to have a little chat. You know a guy named Bryce Larkin?” He asked, not willing to beat around the bush. The van was NSA issued, so it was recording anything Rachel might say.

“Uh, yes, I do. I mean, I did, I haven’t spoken to him in years, except...” she trailed off, a far away look on her face.

“Except...?” Quinn insisted.

“Well, he sent me an email on my birthday a few days ago, but it was pretty weird.” Rachel frowned.

“Weird how? What was in it?”

“Why do you even want to know?” Rachel asked, exasperated. “Who are you? Why did you kidnap me and why are you so interested in my life?”

“We didn’t kidnap you. We only detained you, for questioning. We work for the government and our questions are related to an ongoing investigation.” Quinn stated simply.

“Look, I don’t know what in the world Bryce has been doing for the past years to get himself into this whole mess, but I have nothing to do with it. It’s not my fault if he’s sending me weird emails out of the blue with a bunch of pictures that broke my computer! Also, could you please explain to me how the hell did I know there was a freaking bomb in that place? I know I’ve always been a little psychic but this is ridiculous!” Rachel ranted, but stopped once she saw they weren’t paying attention anymore. Puck and Quinn were whispering to each other, their eyes wide with realization.

Quinn finally turned to Rachel again. “We might know what’s going on with you. What happened right before you knew there was a bomb?”

“I saw some random images in my head, then there was this weird file and suddenly there was a lot of information in my head, and I don’t know, it’s like my brain processed all that stuff and decided there was a bomb in that building. I don’t know, it doesn’t even make sense.” While Rachel spoke, Puck used his phone to make a quick report and request to General Beckman. Once she gave the green light, Puck turned to Quinn and nodded his head.

“Rachel, do you know what the Intersect is?” She asked, knowing the answer would be no.

“Not a clue.”

“After 9/11, NSA and CIA combined their databases into a single one. All the information was stored there, encrypted into common images, and only a super computer like the one we had back there was able to read all the data and compile it into coherent pieces of intelligence.”

“Wait – had? You had the computer? What happened?”

“Bryce Larkin stole the Intersect database and destroyed the room. He sent the only copy to your email that night. He’s dead, took him out myself. Now we need the Intersect back where it belongs, that’s why we’re here.” Puck answered.

“Bryce? He was an accountant!”

“No, he was a spy. CIA agent, very high profile, but apparently he decided to go rogue. The Intersect is really valuable, Berry, he could sell the thing for billions on the black market.”

“So the email he sent me, that was the Intersect? Why can’t you just get the file from the email and everybody goes on their merry way?”

“Bryce used a new software from the agency’s tech department. The email he sent you was one-time only. It’s still there in your account, but the file attached is not. At first, we thought you had copied it somewhere.” The blonde agent explained. “But now...”

“Now what?” Rachel asked, anxious.

“What you said, seeing random images before they became files and information... that’s exactly what the Intersect did. We think it’s in you.”

“In me? This isn’t a movie! How is this possible?”

“We don’t know. But for now, you’re the only Intersect remaining, and we can’t lose that thing. So you’re staying in our custody.”

Rachel sat back on her chair, dizzy with every new thing she heard. Bryce was a spy, she had a government database in her head and apparently she was now government property. Well, shit, should’ve ignored anything that came from Bryce.

Quinn and Puck talked to their superiors, Rachel only hearing their half of the conversation, as they used headphones. Finally, the small screen they were both staring at went black, and removing their headphones, they turned their attention back to her.

“So, what now, you’re going to throw me in a bunker in Alaska or something? Am I under arrest?”

“Not arrest, Rachel, custody.” Quinn corrected her. “And our orders are to stay put, here in Burbank, until further notice. So no bunkers for you now. We’ll be watching you to guarantee your safety, since we don’t know yet if there were more people working with Bryce. So you better get used to us being around.”

“Great,” Rachel rolled her eyes, “my own personal Big Brother experience. Is there anything else?”

“For our covers, Puck will be living close to you and working at the Buy More. I’ll be working at the Orange Orange, which is right next to the Buy More. Also, from now on, you and I are girlfriends.”

Well, then, she might just send a prayer and a thank you to Bryce tonight.

 

**-o-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I realize this was almost dialogue-only. But I had to get the important stuff out of the way now. I apologize for the wait – I know myself and I can’t make any promises of updating more frequently. I wish I could, but my inspiration is a fickle little thing. Also, I get distracted easily. For months. Or a year. Sorry. Please review, if only say to how much you hate me and my updates.


End file.
